


Peter Parker is the Artist

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Series: The Artist and His Muse [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Peter is 20-something, Peter is an Art Student, Strangers to Lovers, Wade is 30-something, Wade is His Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Wade has noticed the cute stranger on the bench at the park every night for the past several months, drawing in his sketchbook. He's seen the logo on his hoodie, he knows the kid is an art student at a local school. What he doesn't know is that he's the subject of the boy's fascination.





	Peter Parker is the Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Wade's point of view. I actually separated this out from the porn that is ABSOLUTELY coming up, because I wanted people to be able to read Wade's point of view without the mature content if they wanted to.

Wade glanced down at his phone with a heavy sigh. It was almost three in the morning and he was only just going out for his nightly walk. The work day had sucked and he was tired and ready for bed, but Bob was extra hyper from being inside for so long. He made a mental note to add an afternoon walk to his dog walker's schedule because he had the feeling that he was going to be having more late nights in the coming weeks.

 

As he slid the phone back in his pocket, Bob ran forward faster than he could react to, yanking the leash from his hands. “Bob!” He ran after the dog, not able to get to him before he knocked the unsuspecting boy off of a park bench. He recognized the person the dog was barreling toward. He didn't know the kid's name, but he'd been sitting in the same spot each night for a few months now.

 

Once Wade realized he was making it a regular thing, he considered changing his routine. He came out to the specific spot in the park because it was deserted, going so far as to shift his schedule around to walk Bob late at night to avoid other people. Wade decided not to change anything after all. The boy pretty much kept to himself, only smiling politely when Wade came near him, otherwise engrossed in his work.

 

Plus, the kid was **really** cute.

 

“What the hell, Bob?!” Wade was right behind him, pulling him off of the stranger who, thankfully, was laughing. He tied the dog's leash to the other end of the bench quickly before apologizing. “Fuck, I'm sorry. He never does that..”

 

When Wade reached over to help the boy off the ground, he recognized him and he was a little surprised that he was still out considering it was much later than usual. Wade turned to him, reaching out a helping hand.

 

Looking down, he noticed the drawings spread out over the ground around him. He'd recognized the hoodie the boy wore sometimes and had figured that he went to school just a few blocks away from the park, but he'd never seen any of the many drawings he'd been working on in the park.

 

As the boy was moving himself off of the bench and into a more accessible position on the ground, Wade's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced down. From a distance, he could tell that they were portraits, but as he looked closer he became confused.

 

“..What-?” He ignored the boy, who was finally reaching out to take his hand, reaching down to pick up one of the drawings from the ground.

 

“I-I-” The boy stumbled over his word as he realized that Wade had started to pick up the drawings and was looking through them.

 

“What the hell is this?” Wade asked, taken aback by what he was seeing. They were him. Every single portrait was of him. His face, his body, his _skin_ \- And in **great** detail. He'd thought the kid was just doodling, but the entire time he'd been watching **him**. Drawing **him**.

 

“Is this what you do every night out here?” He thought the kid was just minding his own business, ignoring him, but instead he was copying down every single detail about him. How many people had he seen these drawings? He shoved them back at the boy's chest roughly, not wanting to think about it. “You think it's fun to come out here and watch me? Is this some kind of joke to you?”

 

“No!” The boy denied as he shook his head. “No, it's not- I just..” Wade didn't let him continue,

 

“You just what? Wanted to study the freak? Thought it might get you bonus points in class to draw someone like me?” He sat back on his heels, angry and upset, but there was more than that.. Over the past few months, he and this kid had built a silent, distant but polite relationship. They minded their own business, smiled courteously.

 

He'd grown oddly fond of the cute boy on the bench, but seeing those drawings.. He felt betrayed. “Do you really think I want the rest of the world to know how ugly I am?”

 

He felt a little guilty about the outburst when he finally took a breath and saw that the boy looked like he was going to cry. Wade opened his mouth, to say what, he wasn't quite sure, but he didn't have the chance to figure it out.

 

“I think you're beautiful!” The boy blurted out quickly before closing his mouth again just as fast, clearly as surprised by the comment as Wade.

 

“..You..” He blinked, trying to process what he'd heard. “..What?” He couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he heard.

 

“I um.. Think you're bea- Uh- Handsome?” Wade listened hard as he stumbled over his words, searching the boy's face for understanding. “I'm sorry. It's weird and I'm a creep, I didn't mean-” He was so flustered and there was something else, **something** that Wade couldn't quite put his finger on.. “I just was watching you and I think you're really uh- Nice to look at and I like drawing you..”

 

Wade leaned forward. “This.” He pointed to his face. “You think **this** is nice to look at?” He asked to clarify.

 

The stranger nodded.

 

“Do you need glasses?”

 

The boy shook his head, squeezing the drawings to his chest nervously and finally, Wade figure it out. It was sincerity.

 

“Let me see those.” He reached out to take the drawings back. Flipping through them, he took a real look. The first thing he noticed was that they were good. **Really** good. They were accurate, but there was something about them.. They were softer than he thought he was. His eyes looked more kind, his stance more relaxed.. It was like the boy had seen a version of him that was better than he actually was.

 

“Why?” He dropped the papers down to his lap and looked back to Peter.

 

“What?” The boy questioned, not understanding.

 

“Why me?”

 

“You're interesting..”

 

“Yeah, that's one word for it..” Wade lived every day having to listen to people forcing themselves to be polite, to not stare or pretend they didn't notice what he looked like. He hated it when people sugar coated his appearance, he'd rather they just outright call him hideous and move on.

 

He watched curiously as the boy's posture straightened and he expected some sort of retort.. When a gentle hand reached out to his face, he recoiled instinctively, but after a brief pause, the boy kept reaching. It was all he could do to not close his eyes and sigh as the boy's soft hand brushed across his cheek. He leaned into the touch in spite of his best efforts.

 

“I've never seen anyone that looks like you..”

 

Wade let out a small laugh. “That should be a good thing.”

 

“It's not.” The stranger's hand moved down his neck, thumb caressing his cheek in a way that was more intimate than he'd been expecting but god, he _wanted it_.. “People are so boring, they all look the same- They all **want** to look the same- But not you. You're one of a kind.”

 

Wade cleared his throat, listening to the boy talking about him in a way that seemed so genuine and kind. His heart was in his throat and his body was stiff, but his curiosity was winning as the hand trailed down to his chest.

 

“Is it..?” He glanced down at his chest and Wade knew what he was asking.

 

“All over?” He nodded. “Yeah.” His heart was pounding as the stranger's hand pressed firmly against his chest. He had no idea what had gotten into this kid. Not that he knew his personality, but he didn't seem the type to be so forward, but Wade wasn't complaining.

 

“My name's Peter.” His voice was breathy and when he licked his lips, Wade felt the boy's courage rubbing off on him.

 

“Wade.” He set the drawings down and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. He waited a moment, just looking at the boy, trying to decide if he should go for it.. The soft gasp and the way he kept his gaze on Wade's lips until just before they were touching made him feel like he'd made the right choice.

 

Peter let him move his hands around his neck and he held on tightly as Wade took his lip between his own. Feeling the hands rubbing along the back of his neck prickled his spine and he started to second guess himself, moving his hands to gently push the boy away, but he was met with resistance.

 

Peter grabbed his hands and held them by his side, moving in for a deeper kiss, sucking his tongue with fierce determination. Wade let the kid hold his hands, let him taste him.. When he leaned forward, Peter arched back to give him way and Wade pulled his hands away again, moving them to grab Peter's face.

 

As he guided Peter's lips against his own, the boy's hands moved to his hips, slowly sliding into his shirt and against his stomach. As the fingers danced against his skin and the boy mewled into his mouth, the knot in his stomach settled, turning into heat when he felt those same fingers dipping behind his belt.

 

It was a good thing that Bob barked just then because Wade was two seconds away from pushing the boy to the ground and ripping all of his clothes off. Instead, he broke away from the kiss and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Wow, Bob. Cockblock much?”

 

He let Peter collect his breath and gather his things while he untied the dog from the bench, well aware that he needed to put some space between them because they were in public. He couldn't believe the turn the night had taken..

 

“Do you want to come by my place for coffee?” Wade turned back to him much more relaxed than before. He smiled a little, thinking about how he'd been right about Peter all along. He was a good kid and Wade wanted to get to know him more.

 

Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder adorably and smiled. “I don't drink coffee..”

 

Wade's grin widened and he turned to walk away, giving Peter a quick but knowing look that he really, really hoped conveyed his intentions. “Neither do I.”

 


End file.
